Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have long battery life. In order to conserve power consumption of the devices, “sleep” modes are provided which selectively either slows down the clocking rate of the components, selectively de-activate components, or both. Current algorithms are provided which selectively activate one or more components depending on a detected movement of the device. However, such algorithms may activate such components too frequently, thereby causing excessive drain on the battery of the device.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.